A Song For Every Feeling
by Friendsfanatic90
Summary: Sophomore year, Lizzie and Gordo have feelings for eachother but won't tell. Will they end up together or apart? Songfic.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I know, I know, its ANOTHER L/G from me. I tried to experiment with a new pairing but I wasn't happy with it and this  
  
was what I wrote instead. Its going to have a lot of songs in it so I'm going to say this once,  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Lizzie McGuire or its characters. Nor do I own the songs I have used.   
  
*= Song ***=Thought  
  
Also, there was no Rome, which meansno kiss, but its for the purpose of the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat in her room feeling upset. Just today she had realized that she liked Gordo as more than a friend.  
  
She knew that he had had a crush on her in 8th grade but they were sophomores now and he couldn't possibly still like her.  
  
She felt on the verge of tears so she turned on the radio, which always managed to cheer her up. She listened intently to the  
  
words that were pouring out of her speakers.  
  
*You wake up on day and everything changes  
  
You cross the line and there's no turning back  
  
mmm...You're caught between the love and the danger  
  
It's hard to leave a heart so open up to that  
  
You Wish  
  
Everytime a star falls from the sky...you wish  
  
That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish  
  
You think you know just how to read him  
  
and then he throws you right off track  
  
And all you know is how much you need him  
  
Time will tell you where his heart is really at*  
  
She snapped the radio off, it was too much, even the song reminded her of Gordo. But everything it said was true,  
  
***I couldn't bring myself to tell him I loved him, it might destroy our friendship, that's what I would call danger. I wonder what  
  
it would be like to kiss him? Stop it, McGuire, you can't think of him like that.*** She needed to talk to Miranda but when   
  
she dial Miranda's number, she got a busy signal. Miranda had moved to Mexico last year but they still talked everyday and  
  
emailed. She really missed Miranda. She loved Gordo, but sometimes she just needed a girl to talk to. This was going to  
  
be a long night.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo was having the same trouble...  
  
David Gordon was pacing his room, deep in thought. The feelings for Lizzie he thought were gone, were returning,  
  
unless they never left. He liked her a lot but knew she would never see him as more than a friend. He decided to flip on the  
  
radio to help him clear his thoughts. He listened carefully to the words:  
  
*Everyday just seems so long  
  
Every minute that I'm hear without you  
  
Will tomorrow ever come?  
  
Will I ever get the chance to feel you?  
  
I need you so much  
  
You're out of reach, you're out of reach but you're so close  
  
You're out of reach, you're out of reach but you're so close  
  
You're out of reach, you're out of reach but you're so close  
  
I hear you call, I feel you fall but you're out of reach*  
  
The song was just like his life. Lizzie was so close yet he couldn't have her. He had missed the second verse so he  
  
turned it off. It felt good to find a song that could express how he felt better than he could. Then, he got a brilliant idea. He   
  
sat down and started to gather a bunch of songs. 


	2. Confusing Actions

Chapter 2: Confusing Action  
  
Gordo awoke the next morning to his phone ringing. He had spent the whole night creating a cd to express his   
  
feelings to Lizzie. He would probably never give it to her but at least it had helped him understand his emotions. He loved  
  
Lizzie but knew that he couldn't tell her. He would rather have Lizzie as a friend than not at all. He realized what had   
  
awoken him and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Hey, Gordo! Do wanna do something today?" Lizzie's cheery voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Sure, come over in an hour and we can figure out what to do then!"   
  
"Sounds good, bye!" She hung up and big smile spread across Gordo's face. He was going to spend the day with   
  
Lizzie! It would both be fun and torturous.  
  
A few houses down, the same smile was spreading across Lizzie's features. She jumped in the shower and then   
  
dried her hair. When she was all dressed she realized she had 15 minutes. She waited 5 minutes and figured it was okay if   
  
she was early, and she ran out the door after a quick good-bye to her parents. When she rang the door at Gordo's house, he   
  
was at the door in seconds. When she stepped inside, he looked nervous. ***What's the matter with him?***  
  
L: Gordo, are you okay?  
  
G: Yeah, Lizzie, I need to tell you something...  
  
L: What is it?  
  
G: Umm...well...I think...  
  
She hoped desperately that he was trying to tell her he liked her. But instead he handed her a cd.  
  
G: This will explain things better than I can. After you listen to it, come back and tell me what you feel. Its all about you.  
  
L: Okay? I guess I'll see you soon?  
  
G: Yeah...see ya  
  
She slipped out the door very confused. This wasn't the Gordo she knew and loved. Gordo could always express  
  
how he felt. She stopped mid-step as she realized what she had just thought. She couldn't love Gordo, could she? She  
  
arrived at the house and raced to her room to listen to the cd.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry that was so short, it was a lot longer on paper. I don't really like this chapter anyway. 


	3. The CD

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the songs featured in this fic.  
  
Chapter 3: The CD  
  
Lizzie popped the cd in her stereo and put on her headphones, so no one could hear the music. A familiar tune   
  
started to play and she was about to sing along when she stopped herself, she decided to listen to the meaning of the words.  
  
*She rolls the window down  
  
and she talks over the sound  
  
of the cars that pass us by  
  
and I don't know why  
  
but she's changed my mind  
  
Would you look at her? She looks at me  
  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
  
but she don't know how I feel   
  
She carries on without a doubt  
  
I wonder if she's figured it out  
  
I'm crazy for this girl*  
  
This couldn't be, Gordo liked Lizzie? But, there had never been any signs. She decided not to jump to conclusions  
  
and listened to the next song.  
  
*I just don't understand  
  
Can't help the way I feel  
  
Its crazy but its true  
  
Cos when you touch my hand  
  
I know this feelings real  
  
Tell me are you feeling it too  
  
I know you're scared, to show you care  
  
Just let me show you how  
  
Can't you see what you mean to me?  
  
You're all I need right now  
  
I just want someone to hold me tonight  
  
ooh, yeah yeah, someone whose holding me tight  
  
ooh, well well, alriight  
  
Can't say I know for sure  
  
Can't say we'll never part  
  
Never gonna let you go  
  
you heard it all before  
  
so listen to your heart  
  
Give me all you've got and more*  
  
As it melted into the chorus, tears formed in Lizzie's eyes. It was obvious he liked her now. This was all she was   
  
waiting for. She was ready to run to his house but she wanted to listen a little more. She couldn't help but feel there was   
  
still something she was supposed to hear.  
  
*I don't want another pretty face  
  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
You're the one I want to chase  
  
You're the one I want to hold  
  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
I know that you are something special  
  
To you I'd be always faithful  
  
I want to be what you always needed  
  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
  
I don't want another pretty face  
  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
You're the one I want to chase  
  
You're the one I want to hold  
  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
Your beautiful soul, yeah  
  
You might need time to think it over  
  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
  
I'll ease your mind  
  
If you give me the chance  
  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try  
  
don't want another pretty face  
  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
  
You're the one I want to chase  
  
You're the one I want to hold  
  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
  
I want you and your beautiful soul*  
  
Lizzie allowed a single tear to run down her cheek. Gordo liked her for who she was She decided to listen to one  
  
more song before going to talk to him.  
  
*Maybe it's intuition   
  
But some things you just don't question   
  
Like in your eyes   
  
I see my future in an instant   
  
And there it goes   
  
I think I've found my best friends   
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy   
  
But I believe   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
  
I think I dreamed you into life   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
  
I have been waiting all my life   
  
There's just no rhyme or reason   
  
Only this sense of completion   
  
And in your eyes   
  
I see the missing pieces   
  
I'm searching for   
  
I think I've found my best friend   
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy   
  
But I believe   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
  
I think I dreamed you into life   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
  
I have been waiting all my life   
  
A thousand angels dance around you   
  
I am complete now that I've found you   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
  
I think I dreamed you into life   
  
I knew I loved you before I met you   
  
I have been waiting all my life*  
  
  
  
This was too much for Lizzie, she let the tears fall. Gordo loved her like she loved him. It was the best   
  
feeling. She jumped off her bed and ran to Gordo's house. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. 


	4. Leaving

A/N: To everyone who is reading this story, I am sooooo sorry. I completely forgot about   
this story, and today I was looking through my reviews and realized I had an unfinished   
story. School was so hectic in the last few months but I won't bore you with the details.   
The point is I should be able to update more now that school is out. I hope you enjoy this   
chappie. Again, sooooo sorry.  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of Gordo's house. There was no   
  
answer, so she tried again. When no one came to the door she thought that maybe the bell   
  
was broken so she knocked as loud as she could, but no one came. There was no  
  
movement from inside. She sighed heavily and started to trudge home.  
  
_Where was Gordo? He had been home just a half hour ago_, Lizzie thought.  
  
Gordo was curled up on his bed. He was having second thoughts about the cd when he   
  
heard the doorbell ring. He looked out the window and saw Lizzie standing there, she looked  
  
as if she had been crying  
  
_Oh, God, I made her cry. She must hate me, I can't talk to her_, he thought to   
  
himself. After she had rung the bell a few more times and knocked, she left. He knew he   
  
would have to talk to her sometime, but not now.   
  
_What if she didn't feel the same, but got creeped out by the songs and she doesn't   
  
want to be friends with me? No, Lizzie would never do that, would she?_ These and other   
  
thoughts raced through his mind when he heard his parents come home. A few minutes later he  
  
heard a knock on his door and his mother walked in.  
  
"David, your Uncle is sick so we are going to Boston to visit with him for a week.  
  
We're leaving in a few hours so pack your bags," his mother tried to explain calmly though   
  
she looked upset.  
  
Gordo had no idea what to do, he couldn't just leave without talking to Lizzie but   
  
he didn't think he could talk to her yet so he wrote her an email, packed, and then left with   
  
his parents for the airport.  
  
Meanwhile Lizzie was pacing in her room when her computer spoke those three familiar  
  
words, You've Got Mail. She looked and saw it was from Gordo. She opened it eagerly:  
  
_Dear Lizzie,  
  
I realize we didn't get a chance to talk about that cd, but my uncle is sick.  
  
We are leaving for Boston in a few minutes. We'll be back in a week and  
  
we can talk then. I'm really sorry for leaving you like this, please don't  
  
be mad.  
  
Love,  
  
Gordo  
_  
He was leaving without talking to her, or saying a real good-bye? Lizzie was so   
  
upset, but she figured at least it would give her more time to figure out what to say to   
  
him. She wanted to do something big, like what he did for him. She didn't want to just   
  
tell him she loved him. And that was another thing, did she love him or just like him?   
  
She loved him as a friend, but did she love him that way as well? Suddenly, Lizzie knew   
  
what she would do...  
  
A/N: I know, I'm evil, another cliffhanger. But I promise that this time I will update   
in a more timely fashion, oh I sound so proper, lol. Hope you liked the chapter. L8erz! 


	5. Lizzie's Plan

A/N: Okay, I only got two reviews and I want to thank those people who did review. I don't  
  
want to force anyone to review but if only two people are reading it I don't want to   
  
continue it. So, even if you hate it and think its awful, just let me know that you read   
  
it. Thanx, now on with the story.  
  
Lizzie decided she had to make her own mix cd for Gordo. She knew it wasn't very   
  
original but, she knew she needed to do something special. She looked through her cds and   
  
listened to songs with titles that might explain how she felt. Once she compiled a list   
  
of decent songs she started putting them together.   
  
When she was finished she found a case for the cd and dropped it in Gordo's mailbox.  
  
Now all she had to do was wait a week for Gordo to come home.   
  
_This is going to be torture_, she thought. She picked up the phone and called   
  
Miranda, she had completely forgotten to tell her about the cd. She picked up the phone  
  
and dialed, it had only taken her a week to memorize Miranda's new number.  
  
"Hola?" said the voice.  
  
"Hi, is Miranda there?" Lizzie asked, hoping the person understood English.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Oh, my gosh, where have you been? You haven't called me in almost a week! What's  
  
been going on?"  
  
"A lot actually," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Spill," Miranda said eagerly.  
  
"Well, okay, you know how I like Gordo as more than a friend?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Well, I was so scared to tell him how I feel, then a couple of days ago I went over  
  
his house and he gave me this cd and told me to listen to it and then tell him how I felt.  
  
Miranda, it was the most romantic thing, it had all these love songs on it!"  
  
"That does not sound like Gordo!"  
  
"Well, its true! Anyway, so I went back to his house to tell him how I felt but he  
  
wasn't home so I get back to my house and there's an email saying he had to leave to go to   
  
Boston for a week. So I just create my own cd that I left in his mailbox to find when he   
  
gets back," Lizzie finished.  
  
"Wow, too bad ya have to wait a week until he comes back. I know, I have no idea  
  
how I'll survive, I wish he hadn't left yet.  
  
Little did Lizzie know, Gordo hadn't left yet when she dropped the cd off. He saw  
  
her put something in the mailbox. so he grabbed the cd so he could listen to it on the   
  
plane.  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise, I just didn't have much time to write   
  
today. I'll try and have it up by Monday. Please review, if only to say you hate it, as  
  
long as I know people are reading it I'm happy. -Friendsfanatic 


	6. Airplane

A/N: The next chapter is finally here. I know I promised it would be up more than two   
  
weeks ago, but I've been on vacation for the past couple weeks so I couldn't get online.  
  
Hope you like it. Oh, and FYI, at the beginning of the story I said that Rome didn't   
  
happen, but I decided it did. Have I confused you?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the songs used here.

---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gordo sat in an uncomfortable airplane seat, drumming his fingers on the tray he  
  
had pulled down from the seat in front of him. He was completely bored. He looked down  
  
and saw something sticking out of his carry-on bag. In the chaos of the airport he had  
  
momentarily forgotten about Lizzie. He pulled out the cd eagerly and popped it into his  
  
walkman. He did not recognize the first song that came on so he listened intently.  
  
_I let you know  
  
All that's on my mind  
  
You have a little time?  
  
And I'll be sure   
  
to tell you everything   
  
I've been holding in for so long  
  
Everyday thinking 'bout your face  
  
I can't wait to tell you the truth  
  
I figured out where this feeling's coming from  
  
And my finger's pointing right at you  
  
You make me feel like an angel inside  
  
Something that I can't hide no more.  
  
And if this feeling goes away I will cry  
  
If you wanna if you wanna know why  
  
Cuz you make me feel good inside  
_  
That's it?! Gordo thought, he had basically told her he loved her and all she could  
  
say was he made her feel good inside!! Gordo was about to put the CD away, but he made   
  
himself listen to at least one more song.  
  
_So many nights I lie alone  
  
Wishing that you were on the phone  
  
So I could tell you things I never share with anyone  
  
I never felt this way before  
  
Wishing and hopingand wanting more  
  
And now my wits are lost and you have conquered all my thoughts  
  
I got to thinking I would never fall in love  
  
Cuz you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
  
With one look in your eyes  
  
And one taste of your kiss  
  
And suddenly I knew  
  
I've fallen for you  
  
There's nothing I can say  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
I've fallen for you  
  
Oh baby, I've fallen for you  
  
It's amazing the way you make me feel  
  
I wonder if everything is real  
  
My world is spinning round so fast that I can barely see  
  
The way that you look the way you walk  
  
There's something about the way you talk  
  
It sends out voices like an angel calling out to me  
  
So now I'm thinking that I've finally fell in love  
  
Cuz you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
  
With one look in your eyes  
  
And one taste of your kiss  
  
And suddenly I knew  
  
I've fallen for you  
  
There's nothing I can say  
  
Nothing I can do  
  
I've fallen for you  
  
Oh baby, I've fallen for you  
  
This feeling's lasted longer than it ever has before  
  
I've had a taste of you and now I'm only wanting more  
  
You know together we'd be so amazing, you'll see  
  
Just let me into your heart, here with me_  
  
That was more like it! She loved him back! Gordo decided to keep listening to  
  
see what else Lizzie had to say.  
  
_In these eyes, more than words  
  
more than anything that I've spoken  
  
As the skies, turn to grey  
  
My heart's just about to crack open  
  
So the stories goes  
  
There's something you should know  
  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending  
  
Never wanna be without you  
  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
  
What I feel about you  
  
There's no running  
  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
  
And I'm falling so  
  
Now you know  
  
Feel so light, craving oxygen  
  
All this truth's left me empty  
  
Will you run, can you handle it  
  
Cuz I need you to tell me  
  
Maybe this seems bold  
  
But I'm hoping you'll stay for the happy ending  
  
Never wanna be without you  
  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
  
What I feel about you  
  
There's no running  
  
I must have been wrong to doubt you  
  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
  
And I'm falling so  
  
Now you know_  
  
That was just reaffirming what the last song said, Gordo thought, maybe I shouldn't  
  
listen to the rest. Gordo figured he had nothing better to do so he sat back and listened   
  
to the next track.   
  
_Don't tell me how I hd a vision  
  
This day would come to be  
  
Call it luck, call it intuition  
  
Here I am, isn't that enought  
  
for a little bit of reality  
  
Fate is good, fate can be real  
  
I you believe it's what you feel  
  
Oh, what a moment when I looked into your eyes  
  
I knew I got the prize  
  
Oh baby, what a sweet surprise  
  
It only took a minute  
  
to let you in my life  
  
It only took a minute   
  
for me to realize  
  
It only took a minute   
  
And I knew just what to do  
  
It only took a minute to fall   
  
In love with you  
  
Time and time again  
  
boy, I've always been   
  
The one to think things through  
  
Ya got a hold of me, set me free  
  
What a moment out of the blue  
  
I discovered the magic from my dreams at night  
  
With just one look at you   
  
I knew that everything would be alright  
  
It only took a minute  
  
to let you in my life  
  
It only took a minute   
  
for me to realize  
  
It only took a minute   
  
And I knew just what to do  
  
It only took a minute to fall   
  
In love with you_  
  
The next track started and Gordo noticed the tone sounded a bit depressing at first.  
  
_I don't like to be alone in the night and  
  
I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right  
  
and I don't like to have the rain on my shoes  
  
but I do live you  
  
but I do love you  
  
I don't like to see the sky painted grey and  
  
I don't like when nothing's going my way  
  
And I don't like to be the one with the blues  
  
but I do love you   
  
but I do love you_  
  
Gordo pushed stop on the CD player and started to create a plan to make his parents  
  
let him go back to Hilldridge. He had to see Lizzie and do...something. The challenge was  
  
getting his parents to agree with him.

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Here's the track listing:  
  
Angel Inside - Dream  
  
Fallen For You - Ruby Blue  
  
Now You Know - Hilary Duff  
  
It Only Took A Minute - Mandy Moore  
  
But I Do Love You - LeAnn Rimes  
  
Hope you liked it. I'll try my best to get the next chappie up soon. 


	7. Getting to Lizzie

A/N: WOW! I can't even believe myself, it has been A YEAR since I last updated this story!  
I am so ashamed...I won't even make up any excuses...I think I just stopped caring. So I plan on finishing this up once and for all with in the next two chapters.

Chapter 8: Getting to Lizzie

As Gordo stepped off the plane he still had no idea how he would get his parents to agree to let him fly back home. He couldn't tell them about Lizzie, they would probably make a big fuss with comments like 'Oh, my baby's growing up' and they would tell him he could wait a week, that family was more important right now. He knew he should be worried about his Uncle Jack but right now Lizzie was all he could think about.

His parents hailed a cab where they drove to his Uncle's house. There they found his aunt crying, Jack was in the hospital. For the moment, Gordo forgot about Lizzie as he was overcome with worry, she would have to wait. At the hospital Gordo discovered his uncle had suffered a heart attack and was in critical condition. He wished desperately that Lizzie were there so he would have someone to talk to. He wanted to call her, but what good would it do? She couldn't come to Boston, and the first thing they should talk about was the cds.

The prospect of his uncle dying made Gordo's heart ache. He had never really been close to Jack, in fact he barely knew him, but everything seemed so futile. His uncle was barely 42 and his life could be over before it even seemed to start. He needed to let out his feelings, he decided since music had helped him express his feelings for Lizzie, he turned on the radio and tried to find the perfect song. Sure enough, after a couple minutes of tuning he found it.

_Life and love and why _

_Child, adult, then die _

_all of your hoping and all of your searching for what?_

_Ask me for what am I living _

_or what gives me strengh _

_that I'm willing to die for_

_Take away from me _

_this monstrosity _

_'Cause my futile thinking's not gonna solve nothing tonight _

_Ask me for what am I living _

_or what gives me strength _

_that I'm willing to die for_

_Could it be this _

_Could this be bliss _

_Could it be all that I ever had missed _

_Could it be true _

_Can life be new _

_And can I be used _

_Can I be used?_

The song put into words his thoughts about his Uncle's illness and it made him think about what he lived for. What was it that got him up and out of bed everyday? It quickly dawned on him that everything was for Lizzie, he could lose everything in life and still be happy as long as he had her. He needed to get to her so he aproached his parents.

"Mom...dad?" he asked cautiously as they sat in the hospital waiting room.

"Yes, son?" his father responded wearily.

"I need to get home to Lizzie. This whole thing with Uncle Jack has made me see how short life is and I heard this song that made me realize she is what I live for and I need to tell her before it's too late," he ranted breathlessly. His parents looked at him with sympathy and understanding but somehow he sensed he wouldn't be going home any earlier.

"I'm sorry son, but we have to be here for your aunt in case...anything should happen," his mother said with great difficulty, Jack was her brother and she was trying her hardest not to break down for her sister-in-law's sake. Gordo sighed and sat there sulking for a few hours until a nurse came out to speak to them, followed closely by Gordo's aunt, who looked pale, as though she had been crying for days. As the pair drew nearer, Gordo sensed that there was no good news.

"I'm afraid we've lost him," the nurse said solemnly. A wave of grief washed over Gordo. He needed Lizzie, his best friend, to help him get through this, this was too much. Emotional problems had been building on Gordo's shoulders for weeks. At that moment he felt everything start to collapse in on him and he blacked out...

Soundtrack: Life and Love and Why - Switchfoot


	8. Risks

**Risks **

"Gordo? Gordo?" he heard a sweet voice calling out to him. It sounded so familiar but it couldn't be...He opened his eyes and came face to face with Lizzie, the only person he wanted to see at that moment. He looked around the unfamiliar bedroom utterly confused. He was lying n a very uncomfortable bed in a room with walls that were painted an awful shade of brown. He didn't recognize it at all...

"Am I dreaming?" he asked her groggily.

"No, you passed out at the hospital and they brought you back here to your aunt's house. Your parents called me to tell me what happened and how you wanted to talk to me and well...here I am!" she replied cheerfully. He wondered how she could be so cheerful when he felt so awful, he had a splitting headache. As if reading his mind she gave him two aspirin.

"Here, take this, your parents said you hit your head when you fell, not too seriously,  
just enough to cause some pain, this will help."

He took the pills and looked at her, bewildered, "why are you here?"

She seemed surprised that he would even ask. "Because you wanted me to be...you're my best friend and you needed me." Of course Gordo would have done the same if the situation were reversed, but he couldn't imagine Lizzie actually flying across the country to see him.

"Lizzie, we should probably talk..."

But she cut him off, "I know we should but not now, you have a lot going on that's more important than me...I'll always be here." The significance of that statement meant a lot to him, although he now understood that there was always a chance she wouldn't always be there.

"Right now, there's nothing more important to me than you and I've learned a lot being here, you should always sieze the moment and don't hesitate to tell someone how you feel because you never know if you will get another chance to tell them. I think you already know but I feel I should restate it, I love you and I probably always will and I really hope we can be more than friends."

Lizzie looked at him for a few moments before she spoke, "I hope you know that I love you too and I can't imagine ever going back to being just friends, but you still have to promise me something..."

"Anything."

"You have to promise me that no matter what happens between us, we will always remain friends,  
because I don't know what I would do without you."

Gordo smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you either, McGuire, I promise to always be here for you no matter what."

"Good," Lizzie returned his smile and leaned down to kiss him. After they broke apart she asked him, "why do you love me?"

He racked his brain for an answer that could describe everything he felt, "Just because." "Why do you love me?"

"Just because."

Neither knew what the future held in store for them but they were ready to take the risk.

THE END

AN: I hoped you all liked the ending, I wanted to make sure I finished it tonight because the new Harry Potter book comes out tomorrow and who knows when I'll start writing again. I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, the encouragement really helped to get me to finish the story. And to servechamp93 - I'll be sure to read your stories, I'll look forward to it. Until next fic - Friendsfanatic90


	9. Final Soundtrack

Even though the songs are listed through each individual chapter, I thought I would make one final soundtrack for the story. 

Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with the songs listed here nor do I with 'Lizzie McGuire'.

**Chapter 1 - Songs and Thoughts: **

You Wish - Lalaine

Out of Reach - BBMak

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The CD: **

Crazy for this Girl - Evan & Jaron

Someone to Hole Me Tonight - Dream Street

Beautiful Soul - Jesse McCartney

I Knew I loved You - Savage Garden

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Airplane:**

Angel Inside - Dream

Fallen For You - Ruby Blue

Now You Know - Hilary Duff

It Only Took a Minute - Mandy Moore

But I Do Love You - LeAnn Rimes

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Getting to Lizzie:**

Life and Love and Why - Switchfoot

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
